TELL ME
by noviquinn
Summary: Mendapatkan hati Sakura itu susahnya seperti ingin mencari kitab suci ke barat. Untung saya ganteng, eh, untung saya pantang mundur. Biar pun harus mendaki gunung, melewati lembah dan ada sungai yang mengalir indah, Abang Sasuke nggak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati kamu./AU/OOC/CMIWIW! XD DLDR!


_Judul Karya : Tell Me_

 _Nama Pengarang : Noviquinn_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto_

 _Rate : Teen_

 _Katergori Karya : AU [ Romance]_

 _Katergori Lomba : Individu_

 _Prompt : #3 [Cincin]_

 _Summary : [ #SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION ]_

 _Mendapatkan hati Sakura itu susahnya seperti ingin mencari kitab suci ke barat. Untung saya ganteng, eh, untung saya pantang mundur. Biar pun harus mendaki gunung, melewati lembah dan ada sungai yang mengalir indah, Abang Sasuke nggak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati kamu._

 _"Jadi..._ will you marry me?"

 _"Nggak mau!"_

 _"Hah? Sakit loh, hati Abang, Dek."_

 _"Nggak mau nolak, maksudnya."_

 **HAPPY READING**

Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa kali rasa sakit menikam dadanya ketika melihat gadis yang ia cintai berdiri di pelaminan. Lengkap dengan gaun putih khas pengantin bersama mempelai prianya. Hinata, cinta pertamanya saat SMA, menikah bersama pria yang Sasuke kenal adalah teman seangkatannya saat masih kuliah. Namanya, Naruto.

Hampir seluruh dari masa putih abu-abu Sasuke, ia habiskan untuk mengagumi sosok Hinata. Namun dulu, Sasuke bukanlah pria yang berani mengatakan cinta pada seorang gadis jika ia sendiri masih meminta uang orang tua untuk jajan sehari-hari. Ia juga bukan pria yang berani mengumbar gombalan manis ketika ia sendiri belum tahu arti antara rasa cinta dan rasa kagum. Bukanlah pria yang memilih menghabiskan berbatang rokok dan mempermainkan hati perempuan.

Justru Sasuke adalah pria yang menjaga baik harkat dan martabat pasangan kaum Adam itu. Sasuke sangat menghormati mereka. Dan ia memilih untuk memendam perasaannya untuk Hinata hingga ia merasa cukup untuk memulai suatu komitmen percintaan secara serius.

Memang benar kata orang, 'Jika memang jodoh, biar di negeri seberang pun adanya, pasti akan bersatu juga. Dan jika tidak berjodoh, meskipun dekat, pasti akan terpisahkan di akhir cerita.'

Sasuke kehilangan Hinata di ujung penantiannya. Saat Sasuke merasa sudah cukup mapan, ia justru mendapat kabar bahwa Hinata sudah dipinang oleh seorang pria dari keluarga Uzumaki. Sasuke patah hati. Ingin marah pun percuma. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sasuke terlalu lama memendam perasaannya hingga akhirnya sang pujaan hati diambil orang.

"Lo baik-baik aja, Sas?" Gaara menepuk pundaknya. Duduk di deret meja paling ujung, membuat mereka terasing dari pandangan para mempelai yang duduk di pelaminan. "Duduk dipojokan udah kayak kapur barus aja lo! Gabung gih, temen SMA udah pada ngumpul tuh."

"Galo gue!" sahut Sasuke asal.

"Ya elah, galau-galau aje lu, Bang! Udah kayak perawan lagi PMS." Gaara membuat Sasuke mencebik. "Mending gabung kita, ada Sakura loh!"

"Terus kalau ada Sakura, emangnya kenapa?"

"Gebetlah!" Mengabaikan wajah keheranan Sasuke, Gaara meminum es jeruk di atas meja karena tenggorokannya cukup kering untuk bercakap dengan pria cuek itu. "Memangnya, lo nggak tahu?"

"Hm? Tahu apa?"

Gaara hampir tersedak melihat ekspresi polos Sasuke. Pria itu lekas mencengkram kedua bahu rekannya. "Astaga! Beneran nggak tahu?" Sekali lagi, Gaara meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Nggak."

"Bego banget sih, lo! Bayangin, dari kelas dua SMA, Sakura itu suka sama lo sampai sekarang. Yang bener aja lo nggak tau," desis Gaara mengecilkan suaranya. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya. Memastikan agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar selain mereka berdua.

"Lo serius?"

"Ya ampun. Mana ada gue bohong kalau soal ginian!"

"Tapi lo tahu dari mana?"

Gaara tercekat. Kemudian tersenyum, nyaris meringis. Ia menggaruk lehernya dan menatap Sakura dengan gaun merah maroon di kejauhan.

"Sebenarnya gue sempat nembak dia dulu," sahut Gaara. Sasuke menarik napas tajam. "Tapi ditolak. Dia bilang, dia punya seseorang yang sudah dia suka dari dulu. Gue paham sih siapa orangnya, manusia purba yang nggak peka kalau ada cewek baik yang cinta sama dia."

Sasuke melotot.

"Ngelihat dari gelagat Sakura yang berbeda kalau ada di dekat lo, gue langsung tahu. Kalau cowok yang dia suka itu, elo!" sambung Gaara menoyor kening Sasuke.

"Kampret, lo! Ya mana gue tahu kalau Sakura udah suka gue dari SMA. Gue bukan cenayang yang bisa baca isi hati perempuan dengan segala pemikirannya yang rumit," timpal Sasuke.

"Ya justru itulah ... sebelum lo menyesal, mending lo coba kenal dekat dulu deh si Sakura. Dia cewek yang baik, kok. Dadanya juga lumayan."

"Gue tahu, kok." Sasuke melihat Sakura di kejauhan menoleh ke arahnya. Ia mencoba untuk memberi senyum ramah dan melambai. Sakura terlihat agak kaget, tetapi ia balas tersenyum sopan pada Sasuke. Manis. "Mungkin, gue emang cowok bego yang nggak bisa melihat kalau ada cewek sebaik dia mencintai gue. Dan gue ... nggak mau kehilangan Sakura seperti gue kehilangan Hinata."

 **..o0o..**

"Pulang sama siapa?" bisik Sasuke di samping Sakura ketika mereka berjalan ke luar gedung resepsi.

Sakura tersentak. Ia merasa kikuk. Berjalan berduaan. Teman-temannya berada agak jauh di depan menuju area parkir. Sakura menjadi berkeringat. "Tadi berangkatnya gue ikut mobil Sai diajakin Ino, sih!"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Pulang sama gue aja, yuk!"

"Jangan." Sakura buru-buru menolak dengan suara lembut. Bukannya ia tidak ingin pulang berduaan dengan Sasuke, tetapi ia malu. Lagipula, mustahil. Ini bukan suatu kebetulan jika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajaknya pulang bersama. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi. "Gue nggak enak sama Ino!"

"Lo nggak ribet jadi obat nyamuk antara Sai sama Ino? Daripada jadi obat nyamuk mereka, mending lo jadi nyamuk betina buat gue."

"Hah?" Sakura tercenung. Maksudnya apa Sasuke berbicara seperti itu? Sakura tidak mengerti. "Kalau gue jadi nyamuk betina, terus lo jadi apa? Baygon?"

Itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh. Ia mengusap hidungnya sesekali. "Gue sih nggak mau jadi Baygon-nya. Kalau bisa ya ... jadi calon imam buat lo."

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memanas. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke bisa melihatnya memerah. Bisa berjalan bersisian seperti itu saja sudah membuat Sakura gugup. Apalagi ia harus menerima gombalan pria yang sudah dicintainya diam-diam selama enam tahun. Rasanya mau pingsan di tempat.

"Jadi?" sambung Sasuke.

"Jadi pulang bareng lo?" sahut Sakura menghindar menatap Sasuke.

"Satunya," kekeh Sasuke. "Jadi, lo mau nggak kalau gue mutusin buat memilih lo sebagai ibu dari anak-anak gue nanti?"

 **..o0o..**

Sakura memilih bungkam selama perjalanan satu mobil dengan Sasuke. Pria itu juga belum mengeluarkan suara sejauh ini. Ajakan non formal Sasuke yang tadi tidak bisa membohongi Sakura bahwa ia berhasil dibuat harap-harap cemas. Di satu sisi, ia tersipu karena Sasuke terlihat mencoba dekat dengannya. Di sisi yang lain, justru Sakura takut kalau apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu hanya candaan belaka.

Siapa perempuan yang tidak bingung jika laki-laki yang dicintai dalam diam, tiba-tiba mendekat. Apalagi jika gadis itu tahu sang pria sudah mencintai orang lain. Dan kebetulan orang lain itu menikah di depan matanya sendiri. Sakura merasa seolah hanya menjadi tempat pelampiasan atas rasa kecewa Sasuke karena pernikahan Hinata.

Sakura tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai teman baiknya itu sejak lama. Hinata sering bercerita pada Sakura ketika Sasuke mengiriminya pesan singkat yang romantis sesekali. Bahkan secara terang-terangan Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Sasuke. Saat itu Sakura benar-benar patah hati. Langit mendadak mendung dengan angin busuk yang membawa cuaca buruk. Persis seperti apa yang Sakura rasakan. Dan kini, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang membuka jalan untuk perasaan terpendam Sakura. Meskipun itu berhasil membuatnya berbunga-bunga, di satu sisi membuatnya sakit hati.

"Gue boleh tanya sesuatu nggak sama lo?" Sasuke mulai membuka obrolan. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke jalan raya.

"Tanya apa?" lirik Sakura pada Sasuke di samping jok kemudi.

"Tentang ... perasaan lo ke gue selama ini."

Sakura tercekat. Dari mana Sasuke tahu tentang perasaannya? Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menceritakan pada siapa pun tentang perasaan terpendamnya itu, bahkan Hinata.

"M-maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, apa gue boleh mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal lo lebih dekat lagi? Satu kesempatan untuk kebodohan gue selama ini yang mengabaikan perasaan lo untuk gue yang begitu tulus."

"Lo ngomong apaan, sih?" Sakura berkelit. Ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Mesin mobil sengaja Sasuke matikan, ia menoleh—memandangi Sakura lekat-lekat. Gadis itu tersipu dan menunduk.

"Gue udah tahu, kok." Sasuke mengungkapkan. "Gue tahu lo sudah memendam perasaan itu kurang lebih enam tahun lamanya. Gue nggak punya kata-kata yang lebih baik dari sekedar ucapan terima kasih buat perasaan lo yang udah konsisten mencintai cowok bego macam gue."

"L-lo tahu dari siapa?"

Bahu Sasuke mengedik. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Pertanyaan yang tepat adalah 'apa gue masih punya kesempatan?'"

Sakura terdiam. Ia berusaha untuk melihat bagaimana sorot berharap terpancar dari kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke. Apa pria ini benar-benar serius? Jika Sakura memberi kesempatan untuk Sasuke, apakah itu baik untuk perasaannya? Apakah Sasuke tidak akan berpaling? Apa ia hanyalah sebatas pelarian? Sakura bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana di tengah antara rasa bahagia dan takut dikecewakan.

"Gue nggak tahu," sahutnya berbisik pelan. "Gue masuk ke rumah, ya? Mendingan lo pulang juga."

Diabaikan. Sasuke merasa Sakura mengabaikannya. Rasanya tidak nyaman, tetapi ia berusaha maklum.

Sakura dengan susah payah melepaskan _seatbelt_ yang mengurung tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba sulit untuk dibuka. Sasuke bergeser dan mendekat. Ia mencoba membantu Sakura melepaskan _seatbelt_ -nya. Sakura terdiam. Napas Sasuke begitu hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Terpesona. Pria itu memang dikenal sebagai siswa tampan di sekolah, di saat SMA dulu. Namun bukan hal itu saja yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya. Melainkan, sikap ramah-tamah Sasuke. Pria itu lembut, sopan, bertutur kata bijaksana, cerdas, pandai bergaul dan suka membantu teman-temannya. Sakura jatuh hati tentang semua yang ada pada Sasuke. Bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Maaf," bisik Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala. Manik hijau dan hitam bertemu.

"Maaf buat apa?"

Sakura menjawab, "Maaf karena gue belum bisa menerima kehadiran lo di hidup gue bisa sedekat ini."

Sasuke tersenyum. _Seatbelt_ itu telah terlepas. Ia meluruskan punggungnya. "Nggak perlu minta maaf karena gue yang salah." Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura, lembut. "Memang dasarnya gue nggak peka hingga terlambat menyadari ada perempuan sebaik lo yang mencintai gue. Mungkin ini karma buat gue, tapi ... gue nggak akan nyerah."

Sakura terdiam.

"Mungkin dulu, gue emang bodoh. Hingga gue kehilangan cinta pertama, tapi sekarang gue nggak mau kehilangan lagi, sesuatu yang lebih baik dari itu." Sasuke menyelipkan poni Sakura ke belakang telinganya. "Gue nggak mau kali ini kehilangan cinta sejati lo, Haruno Sakura."

 **..o0o..**

Hari-hari yang terlewati bagai mimpi yang menjadi nyata bagi Sakura. Kedekatannya dengan Sasuke tiga minggu terakhir ini benar-benar membuatnya bahagia sekaligus gundah. Pasalnya, memang begitulah cinta. Rasanya berjuta rasa. Bisa membuat orang bahagia, di waktu yang bersamaan bisa membuat orang terluka.

Seperti saat ini, Sakura duduk sendiri di sebuah kafe seraya memegang ponsel Sasuke. Matanya nyaris berair jika ia tidak segera menepis rasa sakitnya. Niatnya, ia ingin men- _download_ wallpaper dari ponsel Sasuke karena kuota-nya habis. Saat ia membuka ikon galeri untuk melihat hasil _download_ -nya, Sakura tidak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang gadis bermata _misty_ sedang bernyanyi di atas pentas dalam sebuah foto.

Sakura tahu itu foto lama. Dilihat dari seragam SMA yang dipakai si gadis. Itu adalah foto ketika pesta pelepasan siswa seangkatan Sakura dulu. Dan Sasuke masih menyimpan foto Hinata selama itu di ponselnya.

"Udah _download_ -nya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dari arah belakang. Pria itu baru kembali dari toilet.

Sakura tersenyum getir. Ia mengangguk. "Ini, hp lo. Makasih, ya."

Sasuke mengambil ponsel itu dari Sakura. Ia duduk di kursi, di depan gadis itu.

"Tadi gue nggak sengaja ketemu foto Hinata zaman SMA di hp lo," ujar Sakura terdengar bergetar. "Kayaknya lo ... masih suka sama dia, ya, Sas?"

Sontak Sasuke tercekat. Ia melihat gadis itu—matanya memerah. "Lo lihat foto Hinata?"

"Maaf, gue nggak sengaja."

"Nggak. Maksud gue ... itu foto lupa gue hapus."

"Nggak pa-pa kali, kalau nggak lo hapus juga," sahut Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

"Beneran. Gue memang mau hapus itu foto, tapi lupa." Sasuke langsung menarik kursinya agar mendekat ke samping Sakura. Ia memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada gadis itu. "Lihat! Gue hapus sekarang di depan lo, biar lo percaya."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar saat Sasuke menekan tanda delete di layar ponselnya. Foto Hinata benar-benar dihapus di depan Sakura tanpa ragu oleh Sasuke. Namun, Sakura hanya diam. Tidak ada kata-kata yang sanggup ia keluarkan selain air matanya. Nyaris.

"Sekarang lo percaya?"

"Apaan sih? Kenapa juga lo berusaha meyakinkan gue? Gue kan bukan siapa-siapa lo. Gue bahkan nggak merasa berhak sedikit pun mencampuri urusan pribadi lo," kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Sakura," desis Sasuke, "harus berapa kali gue ngomong sama lo, supaya lo percaya? Gue itu serius sama lo. Gue hanya punya itikad baik dengan mendekati lo agar kita berdua saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Sasuke merendahkan suaranya agar pengunjung lain di kafe itu tidak mendengar. Beruntung kafe itu tidak sedang ramai. "Gue hanya ingin membangun sebuah relasi sama lo. Gue tahu, mungkin lo risih sama gue. Atau bahkan, lo benci sama gue karena sikap acuh gue di masa lalu. Gue nggak maksain lo untuk kembali mencintai gue. Gue nggak pengen buru-buru dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan. Biarkan cinta tersampaikan terlebih dulu, karena gue tahu sesungguhnya proses itu lebih kuat dari kata-kata," ungkapnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia lebih peka terhadap permasalahan cinta.

Sakura mendengus. Ia merasakan di sudut matanya mulai berair. Bukan karena ia sedih, tetapi ada rasa marah yang berusaha ia tahan. Sehingga, berujung air mata.

Sakura tidak habis pikir, pria di sampingnya ini sangat keras kepala. Sakura itu bingung. Ia hanya takut dikecewakan jika ia berharap lebih jauh pada Sasuke.

Melihat wajah Sakura memerah, Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menariknya lembut. Ia tahu, Sakura berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. "Kita pulang aja, ya? Kamu kelihatannya butuh istirahat."

Sejak kapan Sasuke menggunakan panggilan 'aku-kamu'? Itu kembali membuat Sakura tercenung. Saat Sasuke menariknya ke luar kafe menuju mobil di area parkir, Sakura diam saja. Rasanya sangat aman berada di dekat Sasuke. Genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya seolah tanda bahwa pria itu tulus dengan segala sikap lembutnya.

Sakura semakin bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap perasaan pria ini? Bahkan, pada perasaannya sendiri.

Sasuke berbalik badan menghadap Sakura saat mereka sudah sampai di samping mobil Sasuke. Sakura tertunduk menahan tangis yang hampir pecah.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura lemah.

"Ya?"

"Gue ... boleh tanya sesuatu nggak sama lo?" Menelan mentah-mentah ego-nya, Sakura memberanikan diri. Pada akhirnya ia memerlukan kepastian dari pria itu. Tentang perasaan sejujur-jujurnya. Sakura tidak ingin kembali kecewa.

Sepahit apapun sebuah kenyataan, tetaplah lebih baik daripada ilusi. Untuk apa kita merasakan kebahagiaan semu dengan terus berasumsi bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan kita, padahal tidak.

"Lo itu sebenarnya—"

"Kita pakai 'aku-kamu' aja, ya. Lebih nyaman." Sasuke menyela. Jika sudah serius, Sasuke lebih suka memanggil dengan panggilan yang lebih sopan. Terasa intim, pikirnya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Ok. Aku mau tanya satu hal sama kamu. Apa aku di matamu itu ... hanya sebatas pelarian dari rasa kecewamu karena Hinata sudah menikah?"

"Apa?"

"Iya, kan? S-soalnya dulu itu kamu nggak pernah sama sekali melihat bagaimana perhatian yang berusaha aku kasih ke kamu. Kamu cinta banget sama Hinata sampai kamu selalu nyamain ekskul yang dia ambil supaya kalian bisa terus barengan," ungkap Sakura tergesa-gesa. "K-karena Hinata memang lebih baik daripada aku. Iya, 'kan Sasuke?"

"Aku nggak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan kamu tempat pelarian atas rasa kecewaku, Sakura." Sasuke menarik napas lelah. Semua terasa berat. Dengan segala tuduhan yang telah diberikan, ia tetap tidak ingin mengecewakan Sakura. Perlahan, perhatian yang telah diberikan Sasuke untuk gadis itu, berubah menjadi rasa sayang. Sasuke telah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Dulu aku memang hanya melihat Hinata sebagai satu-satunya gadis yang bisa mengisi tempat di hati aku," sambung Sasuke. Ia menggenggam kedua lengan Sakura. "Tapi bukan berarti hal itu bisa mencegahku untuk memilih siapa yang akan mengisi hati ini di masa depan. Dan aku nggak suka kamu membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain, Sakura."

"Tapi siapa yang nggak bingung, Sasuke. Kita semua tahu kamu suka sama Hinata. Terus, tiba-tiba kamu deketin aku setelah Hinata menikah. Gimana aku nggak merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Ssh," desis Sasuke. Telunjuknya berhenti di bibir Sakura. "Kamu terlalu jauh berpikir. Hinata itu adalah masa lalu buatku. Dibanding aku meratapi perasaanku yang nggak tersampaikan, kenapa aku nggak coba untuk melihat cinta yang datang buatku? Itu kamu, Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengabaikan cintamu yang konsisten selama enam tahun? Aku nggak mungkin mengabaikan perasaan kamu lagi."

"Tapi, aku nggak lebih baik dari Hinata."

"Semua orang itu diciptakan unik. Dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Tapi, percayalah bahwa kelak akan ada pria atau wanita yang mencintai kita apa adanya. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah membuka hati dan pikiran. Itu yang berusaha aku lakukan, lalu kenapa kamu nggak mau mencoba itu juga sekarang?"

Sakura kembali bungkam. Matanya terasa panas, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Terlalu lama menahan emosi membuat Sakura semakin sakit.

"Ingatlah bahwa waktu akan berjalan dengan cepat. Tanpa terasa, kita akhirnya akan menjadi tua. Jika terus menggenggam masa lalu, kita bisa jadi tidak akan sadar, bahkan ketika cinta sejati ada di depan mata. Jika itu terjadi, bisa-bisa kita sendiri yang menolak cinta sejati yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk kita. Kamu mau seperti itu?" ungkap Sasuke mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan jempolnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah membiarkan Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Percayalah, Sakura ... bahwa suatu kelemahan yang tidak dapat kita ubah adalah sarana yang Tuhan pakai untuk menunjukan cinta sejati. Benar, suatu saat kita akan menemukan ada orang yang dapat menerima masa lalu ataupun segala kekurangan kita karena dia dapat melihat keindahan melampaui hal-hal yang kita pandang itu buruk." Wajah Sasuke mendekat, ia menangkup wajah Sakura dan menyatukan kening mereka, saling berbagi kehangatan. "Dan aku menemukan hal itu ada dalam dirimu, Sakura."

"Kamu ... pintar ngegombal ternyata," kata Sakura tiba-tiba di akhir tangisnya.

Namun, detik berikutnya, Sasuke mengecup singkat sudut bibir Sakura, menyentak gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya aku nggak pintar ngegombal," kata Sasuke mengusap sudut bibir Sakura. "Tapi aku hanyalah laki-laki yang sedang memperjuangkan cinta seorang perempuan yang begitu tulus."

Sakura merona. Sorot matanya memancarkan rasa kagum yang begitu dalam. Apakah Tuhan kali ini mengabulkan doanya? Mimpi apa ia sebulan lalu? Cinta yang sejak dulu tersimpan untuk Sasuke, kini terbalaskan. Rasanya mustahil. Namun, begitu nyata.

"Aku tahu kalau kata-kata aja nggak cukup untuk membuktikan itikad baik ini." Sasuke mencari sesuatu di dalam saku jaketnya. Kotak persegi empat berwarna biru dongker. Saat Sasuke membuka kotak itu, mata Sakura berbinar. Satu cincin dengan kilau perak dilengkapi permata putih disodorkan oleh Sasuke ke arahnya.

"Kesannya memang non formal, tapi aku ingin melamar kamu sekarang juga," sambung Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Aku nggak mau kamu diambil orang duluan. Jadi, lamaran benerannya nyusul, ya. Bawa Mama dan Papa nanti ke rumah."

"Belajar dari pengalaman, ya?" tanya Sakura menahan senyum.

Sasuke hanya menggaruk lehernya lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Jadi ... _will you marry me?_ "

"Nggak mau!" sahut Sakura tersipu.

"Hah? Kok nggak mau? Sakit hati Abang, Dek."

"Nggak mau nolak maksudnya." Sakura terkekeh, Sasuke mencubit pipi tembam gadis itu.

"Gemesin emang Dedek yang satu ini," kata Sasuke lalu meraih jemari Sakura. Ia menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis sang gadis. "Nah, kalau begini kan sudah bersegel."

"Segel-segel, kayak bungkus kartu sim perdana aja ada segelnya," gerutu Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus dada. "Memang iya sudah bersegel kok, kamunya. Ada namanya lagi."

"Segel apa? Apa namanya?"

Terkikik geli, Sasuke langsung membopong Sakura di pundak seperti sedang membawa karung beras. Gadis itu meronta minta diturunkan.

"Ya, segel dari Sasuke yang ganteng kayak Kim Taehyung inilah!" ujarnya bangga. "Nama segelnya ... Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura di atas pundak Sasuke, merona. Mendengar nama depannya akan berubah menjadi Uchiha saja, sudah membuat Sakura merasa panas. "Sasuke, turunin cepet!"

"Turunin di mana, Sayang?"

"Di sinilah!"

"Kirain di KUA."

"Matamu."

"Oh, _love you too._ "

 **THE END**


End file.
